


Do I Belong?

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [71]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, Maknae line, Multi, OT3, One Shot, Polyamory, Requested, chaekkung, fulfilled request, honeykkung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: After finally getting what he wants, Changkyun can’t help but question whether or not if his boyfriends’ feelings are genuine, or if they had just allowed him into the relationship out of nicety…





	Do I Belong?

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of the MONSTA X Fic Request Forum, run by myself and Druekee~!
> 
> Request: Changkyun/Hyungwon/Jooheon OT3 + Changkyun is worried that the other two don’t love him/they just love each other + angst with a happy ending
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

“I don’t want to force you two into anything,” Changkyun had said that fateful day, chewing on his bottom lip. “But, if you’ll let me, I can be the boyfriend both of you deserve… I’ll prove my feelings for both of you! All I ask for is a chance…”

 

It’s almost been a month since that day. Their looks of utter shock and happiness at his words then had been all the assurance Changkyun had needed to eagerly join their pre-existing relationship.

But, now, he can’t help but wonder if they’d just agreed to keep from hurting his feelings. The thought fills him to no end with guilt, and he knows he just has to ask them about it… He just doesn’t know how to bring it up.

“Kkungie?” Jooheon asks suddenly, shaking the maknae from his thoughts as he pulls away a bit. Hyungwon shifts in his sleep, hugging Changkyun’s legs closer to himself. Jooheon pouts at him through the dark living room, the glow from the television causing the rapper’s green hair to take on a bluer hue than usual. “What’s up? You’ve been sulking through this entire movie…”

Changkyjn gulps anxiously, not having wanted to bring this up now. He didn’t want to ruin the mood, but it seems he just can’t help but ruin everything.

“I…” he mumbles, licking his lips nervously. “I just… I can’t help but wonder sometimes if maybe I just pushed into this relationship, and you two let me because you were just being nice.”

Jooheon frowns in dismay, caressing Changkyun’s cheek affectionately. The maknae can’t help but lean desperately into the touch, greedy for anything he can get.

“What’s brought this on?” Jooheon asks softly, shifting to be closer to his dongsaeng. “Are you not happy with us? Have we done something to upset you?” Changkyun quickly shakes his head, his jaw falling open in surprise.

“Hyung, no!” Changkyun assures him quickly. “No, you two have been perfect, really! But, I guess, maybe, that’s part of it? I know it sounds weird to complain about this, but _we_ never fight but you and Wonnie-hyung do. And what’s a relationship without a fight every once in a while?” Jooheon hums thoughtfully, dropping his gaze.

“Well, I can start a fight with you, if you want,” Jooheon offers, albeit halfheartedly, “but I don’t really want to. That doesn’t mean I care about you any less than I do Wonnie-hyung, though. We’d never let you join our relationship unless we loved you as much as we did each other.”

“Y-You love me??” Changkyun can’t help but ask, gulping thickly. He hadn’t expected such a powerful, meaningful word to come into the mix tonight… Of course, he also hadn’t thought they’d have this conversation tonight, either.

Jooheon chuckles lowly, closing the distance between them to press a kiss against the younger’s lips. It’s gentle and caring, and tastes of the popcorn and beer they’d all had earlier. It’s enough to make Changkyun’s heart jump into his throat, and his fingers in Hyungwon’s hair to fidget. When Jooheon pulls away, a playful smile pulls at his lips.

“Of course,” he tells the younger. “Why else would we try and pull you into this if we didn’t have such strong feelings for you?”

“You didn’t pull me into this,” Changkyun argues,  his brow furrowing in confusion. “I’m the one that brought it up with you two.”

“And who suggested it to you, Kyunnie?” Jooheon prompts, a knowing smirk wiping away the soft smile down before. Changkyun pouts as he attempts to recall just what had given him the courage to bring it up in the first place.

“I… I was venting to Minhyuk-hyung about you two, about how I felt, and he said I should just—” The maknae gasps then, the puzzle pieces falling together to form one huge picture of manipulation and underhanded dealings.

“You told Minhyuk-hyung to say I should ask you two about getting together!” Changkyun bursts out. Jooheon snickers under his breath, and Changkyun can’t help but pout even more as he shifts away from his hyung. He crosses his arms over his chest in silent protest, and he absolutely refuses to meet his eyes. Jooheon coos, pulling at Changkyun’s cheek teasingly.

“We didn’t wanna weird you out, Kkungie,” Jooheon defends. “We couldn’t be sure if you’d be open to a polyamorous relationship… I mean, it’s one thing to date a bandmate, but _two_ at once? The only way we could be sure that you were open to it was if it came from you.”

“I don’t like being manipulated, hyung,” Changkyun grumbles, though his resolve softens despite himself at Jooheon’s explanation. He can understand where they must have been coming from, but that doesn’t change the fact that it had been entirely deceitful.

“I’m sorry, Changkyunnie~~” Jooheon says, his voice dripping with aegyo. “Don’t be mad at us too much, okay~? It was all Kihyunnie-hyung’s idea…”

“God, who all was in on this??” Changkyun can’t help but ask at the mention of another member. “Was there some kind of group meeting while I was at my studio or something?”

“It was tearing us apart inside, trying to deal with our feelings for each other and the new ones for you at once,” Hyungwon suddenly interjects, causing both his boyfriends to jump in surprise. He lazily sits up, rubbing at his eyes and pouting adorably. “The others could see how conflicted we were, and you know how Minhyuk and Kihyunnie are… They just have to force themselves into everyone’s private lives.”

Changkyun hums, understanding what he’s saying but still wanting to be bratty about it. He feels entitled to, considering the situation.

“But see,” Jooheon continues, waving at Hyungwon, “that only proves that we care about you, have from the beginning!”

“… I guess,” Changkyun concedes, his voice low and meek. Jooheon and Hyungwon coo simultaneously, and lean in as one to each press a kiss against his cheeks. Changkyun blushes at the suddenly onslaught of affection, and he can’t help but smile.

The two older men then settle into their original positions around their boyfriend, figuring the conversation to be done. Changkyun’s heart beats madly for _at least_ the next thirty minutes, and he can’t wipe that silly grin off his face for the rest of the night, his mind finally at ease.


End file.
